


Snip-Snip

by LovelessRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: For now there is no mature warning but it might change!, I will make sure to tag it appropriately then, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessRaven/pseuds/LovelessRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moder AU<br/>A soft hum vibrated through the boys frame, lips turning into a scowl as slender fingers tugged at slate locks; were they really that long? </p><p>Ciel is in dire need of a new haircut, but picky as he is, will any hairdresser do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip-Snip

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not that good at this, I apologise for all grammar mistakes  
> but English is not my first language. I still hope that you will enjoy  
> the story, please leave comments and any tips if you have any ^^

   A soft hum vibrated through the boys frame, lips turning into a scowl as slender fingers tugged at slate locks; were they really that long? His mother mentioned how his hair, which was brushing down against his neck, had grown a tad too long and made his appearance more feminine. That notion alone made the youngster frown and hiss like a kitten that was about to be forced to take bath, he simply hated having other people’s hands touching him, any part of his body.  A habit he has developed when he was still a child, thanking tho he should be to one person that still made him cringe, wish that he was not looking as he does, not so damn feminine.

   “It is not even **‘that’** long… “ But his own argument sounded weak as he watched the tips of his hair curl after washing and blowing them dry, it was so annoying since it made his mother’s words bite even more. Rachel was a soft-spoken woman but once she knew that she was right, nothing and no one could have her bend. “Well, perhaps a bit. But I don’t look like a damn girl!” The longer he looked at his image, the higher became this irritation gnawing at his thoughts that he must definitely remove those little traces that made him look just like on that day; it sickened him. Plump cheeks and small pink lips, a heart-shaped face with big blue eyes that were 'oh so beautiful'.

   Slamming down his paddle brush the silver handle hit against the counter, making a rattling noise because the force used was maybe a bit too strong, but it felt right to make a small ruckus so he didn’t care. Taking one last glance at the reflection in mirror Ciel straightened and pulled at the navy blue jacket, his favorite by far, along with the pair of dark slacks, a gray sweatshirt. It made sense that he put that one on while going to the hairdresser, to feel as comfortable as possible.

   He got the tip from his best friend Finny that there is a pretty good one down the street, where often they would go for a cup of tea and some pastry of course. A newly open business that seemed to be blooming quite exceedingly, and also the fact that his friend was not a liar helped out his decision to visit this place. What mattered more was that they were cheap. Low on price but also good? Sounds tempting, right? And if it would come out as some ripoff, he could still sue them… and his friend. Ciel made it clear that he only accepted the best, and gave his best back when it came to life, studies, and his damned hair.

   Ciel was never a social person disliking all those large crowds and people or kids that were his age, why in first place did all live only for party and booze? He unmistakably did not fit among them, always being on the spot of a 'nerd'; that was actually a compliment for him. 

   This chilly Tuesday morning, made him feel free, cold but still free as soon as the air was inhaled and hit his skin, no matter how bad it was for him as well. Good thing was that the streets were desserted at the very moment, covered with snow and tree branches bending under the already thawing snow, it didn't even appear as if it were only January and he was grateful to that. Dripping down was the water that pooled in different areas of the road, making it harder to reach his destination since his short legs were not exactly made to jump over hurdles like these; he cursed under his breath. “Damn it, I can already feel my socks getting wet.” So he hurried in his steps, trying to avoid the bigger wet spots. “Why did the sun need to shine today.. I just want to get my hair cut..” 

   It was known that the slate-haired male was quite a grumpy fellow, especially after being forced to do something that he disliked; such as now. To his delight tho, the destination was reached within twenty minutes, only a bit longer than he usually needed to get to the tea house if one brushed away the fact that he had to run few block further down.

   Standing in front of the building Ciel rubbed his cold fingers against each other, trying to bring some feeling back while blowing hot air against them. His teeth were clattering and he was cold, perhaps he should had put on a bit more than just the jacket after all. Not to mention the fact how frail his body was, getting sick was almost the easiest thing for him with such weather and lack of right clothing.”Not my fault in first place.” he mumbled to himself and finally entered.

   Mild air greeted him, embracing his trembling form with its gentle hands, giving the already stiff muscles time to relax and be warmed to their core. Ciel released a sigh, it felt so damn good against his skin. Closing his eyes only to open them later on again as he took a look around, seeing that around him were mostly women, young ones and even older; all ages seemed to be blending into this place. Suddenly he felt a bit out of place, did he even enter the right building?There were so many new faces, all their eyes fixated onto one place, far in the front where soft whimpers and sighs could be heard.

   He could tell already that he disliked this place, which did not surprise him since it was 'hard' to please him as his friends have told him.

   Just as he was about to leave a strong grip around his upper arm held him back, then tugged gently backwards until his back collided with something hard that also moved. Back and forward in a steady rhythm, then it suddenly shook, a chuckle snapping his attention to look behind. Maybe it was a really bad idea, very bad because what he saw took away his breath.

   Color of intoxicatingly rich Ruby stones with a hue only a tad darker, those eyes seemed to be burning him on the spot, there was no kindness to see only fire, blazing hot and flickering with its tongue against his skin. He hated it. It made Ciel feel vulnerable under such an intense gaze, what more got him to glare back at the owner of them, was that smug smirk which bloomed mockingly upon those full lips. He definitely hated it.

   "Let go.“ It was not a plea, at least he hoped that his own voice did not betray the nervous sinking feeling in his stomach. The mere thought of it made the teen‘s jaw tighten and cobalt blue pair flared up, their spark coming back to rival and challenge the male before them. That was until the thick, soft like velvet, voice pushed between twin petal lips in a teasing manner. "Oh, but you only arrived. I thought that you might be in need of our services?“The voice thick and exotic, beads of sweat already gathering at his temple from touch alone. What he didn't know exactly was if this was from the touch of another human being, or from this intense stare that he was trapped beneath.

   Long, nimble fingers brushed against slate locks before getting lost in Ciel‘s hair.“As I thought, your hair seems to have grown out quite a lot. Want me to style it a bit for you?“ It was all said with good intentions and a sickeningly sweet smile, one that made the shorter male try to back away a bit, all too sudden his ears seemed to tingle and be warm.

   "No. I would like to leave now. So unhand me... Sir.“

   "Sebastian, the name is Sebastian Michaelis.“ Without a beat to miss the raven-haired male tugged Ciel after himself, passing through the crowd before they reached a free seat that the youth was pushed down into. „I will not take a ‚no‘ for an answer. I must cut your hair to see your face better. It already looks cute but...“ Their eyes met, in reflection of the big mirror in front which now the younger male was seated.

   Anger flared within him, and once again there was this feeling in his gut that made him want to throw up, all because this one guy was touching him, looking at him, speaking to him so freely. It made his nerves tingle. Suddenly, the air around him was not welcoming warm, it was too hot and he could feel his palms sweat. He never sweats! „I-Is this how you treat all your customers? Grabbing them from behind and then you drag them against their will away?“ Ciel glared, well he tried to but it looked more like a pout if anything since Sebastian never lost that stupid smirk of his.

   Shrugging his shoulder Sebastian took hold of the Strip for neck before pausing,“Only the cute ones.“ Giving a little wink and chuckle after seeing Ciel‘s reaction he came leaning back down so that his elbow was resting against head of the chair, and definitely a tad too close to the boy who almost shivered when once again he spoke. "Should I go in dry... or first prep you for this ordeal?“ And that was when Ciel became a blushing mess, from one ear to the other.

   "EXCUSE ME!!??“ Mouth open agape his eyes widened before once again he managed to get hold of his composure, coughing softly into his fist. "I-...mean you can do it dry. Just wet the tips a bit since I already washed my hair...“ Crossing his arms like a little child that was throwing a fit he then made a dismissing wave with one hand. "Is that not your job to know and see. I mean honestly what kind of hairdresser are you even.“ Before he could throw more at the other male, he was once again shut down by that melodic voice, chuckles and puffs of air were hitting his exposed ear where Sebastian‘s lips were, making him shudder at the proximity that they suddenly shared.

   Waving one finger before bringing it toward his lips, as if he wanted to indicate to the other to keep his voice down, Sebastian could not help but continue to tease his newest customer.“Shh, not so loud love, or they will hear about our plans.“ Nudging toward the back where a mixed crowd of faces could be seen, some dusted with rosy red while others held a somewhat pissed of lines upon the brows, it almost made Ciel sink down to hide; that would be so if the slate-haired teen would feel intimated by them. Instead, in whirlwind of his own emotions, he decided to fight back, smirking back at Sebastian whose eyes widened a bit after hearing his words.

   "Why care, let them know whom you belong for the next .. hour?“ Licking his lips, then biting the lower one he tried to hold back those giggles that were scratching at his throat. This giddiness, flirting was a bit new to him. He was not one to flirt back with just any stranger but after being challenged here few times, and that in only a few minutes, his blood sang at the exciting game that his hairdresser offered. To be honest also, the other did not look that bad, not at all. His features were eye-catching and Sebastian knew that well. From those provocative crimson eyes, plump lips, broad shoulders and narrow waist. It all spoke volumes that he was well endowed since well, not all too much was left open to imagination. ' _I can see which way he is tucked because his pants are so tight damn it!Oh God did he see me looking, not like I was. Nope. I did not see that he was definitely a lefty, a decent big lefty..‘_ Ciel groaned and quickly closed shut his eyes, he really hated this place already and the brush of cold fingers against the nape of his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was short I know, this was from Ciel's point of view  
> and the next chapter will be from Sebastian'...and longer!


End file.
